A Tale Of Old Beginnings
by ObiWanGirl
Summary: A story about when Seto was four, before he and Mokuba go to the orphanage. Warning: If you don't like kids getting hit, do not read!
1. The first part

Ya, I figured that since no one, (to my knowledge), has done a fic about Seto BEFORE the orphanage, I decided to do one.

Seto: I don't like this…

ObiWanGirl: Too bad, I…well, I don't either, but it's the only idea I've had in a few days, so there. 

Disclaimer is Yugi running around with a sign that reads: ObiWanGirl don't own Yu-Gi-Oh…and she thinks she owns Seto's father…

Seto: That's not proper English.

ObiWanGirl: Great, two Mrs. Greens running around…great…

Anyways, on with the fic!

----------------------------------------------------

"Daddy, please stop yelling." Four year-old Seto pleaded at his fathers feet. His father just preceded to hit him even harder. "Please daddy…" Seto tried again, only his father shoved past him, and towards one year old Mokuba's room. Seto ran after his father, and punched his legs, not wanting his little brother to share the same fate as he. 

His father turned around, "What did you just do brat?" 

"I don't want you to hit Mokuba!" Seto yelled.

"It's his fault your mother is dead! He should get hit!" His father hit him again. 

"NO!!!!" Seto yelled, and started kicking his dad. His father responded by picking him up by the throat. Seto did the only thing he could do, start to scream bloody murder, and bite his father's arm. Seto was then thrown to the ground. 

After a few more kicks, there was someone knocking on the door. "Damn it. The neighbors must have heard your stupid scream. I'll deal with you after I get them to go away." He said, walking to the door. For a few minutes, Seto heard his father try and reassure the neighbor, Solomon Muoto, that everything is alright. Seto decided what he must do. He ran to the door. 

"Help! Help! My dad's hittin and kickin' me an' my little brother!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. It was the only way out of this hell hole, Seto had known, and if it didn't work, he'd probably die that night. His father was narrowing his eyes, but unable to do anything while the neighbor was looking over Seto. After a few seconds, Solomon picked up Seto.

"Where's your brother?" He asked Seto. Seto pointed towards the room his brother was currently in, crying his head off at all the yelling. 

"Now hold on," His father said, "Where do you get off believing that little brat over me?" 

"I would always trust a child with bruises all over his body, that says he and his brother are getting hit." Solomon simply replied, walking into Mokuba's room, and picking up the crying toddler. As he left the home holding Mokuba and Seto, who was trying to calm down his little brother, he heard the sound of a rifle prepared to shot. 

"One more step, and I'll shoot."

------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh…my first cliff hanger! Yea! ^_^. I decided to make Solomon live next door to Seto and Mokuba before they went to the orphanage, a nice little thing I decided to do. Guess who's there, too. If you guess it right, you get…ABSOLUTLY NOTHING! Mua ha ha ha ha. 

Seto: I'll be leaving now…

ObiWanGirl: No, you wont. 

Seto: Why?

ObiWanGirl: Because A) I need you for chapter two, and B) You are now number one, or at least tied with Ryou for first place, on my cutest, kawaii anime peoples list! Feel loved. 

Seto: Yea…?


	2. The second part

Yes, an odd story, to be sure. If you don't know from my other fic's, I am Tiffany, the insane person, who I decided to 'chibi-size' for this fic. 

Anyways:

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. And I have decided that I do own Seto's father. SO there! Any likenesses to any real person, or names, is strictly coincidence, and was not meant. Now that my conscious was pleased, on with the fic! 

-------------------------------------------------

"Stop or I'll shoot." Seto's father commanded. 

"You do realize," Solomon said, "That if you shoot me, you'll shoot your children too?" He knelt down, and whispered something to Seto, handing Mokuba to him. Seto nodded. 

"Yes, three birds with one shot, nice isn't it." 

"No. It's not." Solomon replied, turning around. "I know you miss your wife, do you want to kill the children she loved?" He asked. Seto's father didn't reply, only turned his head to his shoulder. Solomon then nodded to Seto, who nodded in return, and ran out the door, carrying Mokuba to the best of his abilities. Solomon then walked to the man, and took out a small knife he had hidden on the small of his back, and held it to the man's throat. "If you try and harm those children again, I will kill you." He said, and took the rifle from the shocked man's hands, and left the house. 

************

Seto was sitting on the porch of the game shop, waiting for Solomon to walk up the path. He was hugging Mokuba for dear life, wanting to protect his little brother at all costs. A few minutes later, Solomon came up the path, holding his father's rifle. Seto gulped, and stood up, and backed up. Solomon saw this scared move, and threw the gun into the bushes. "We'll never see that again." He smiled reassuringly. Seto smiled back. "Well, let's go in." He said, opening the door. Seto peered inside. There were three kids in there. Two of them he knew from pre-school, Tea and Yugi, but he didn't know the other girl. She toddled up to him, not interested in the Barney video that was playing. 

"Hi, m' Tiffany." She smiled. "Who're you?" 

"M' Seto." He replied, shyly, and looked up at Solomon, who smiled. 

"She's Yugi's sister, don't worry, she's nice." He told Seto, reassuring the child. "Do you want me to take Mokuba to a bed so he can sleep?" 

"Uh…can I go too? I don't wanna leave him 'lone." He asked, with huge, irritable chibi eyes. 

"Sure. Come on." Solomon took Seto's hand, and led him up the stairs to the guest bedroom. Tiffany just walked over to the other dancing children, who were singing "I Love You, you love me…" (A.N. I think Tea watched a little TOO much Barney as a child), and sat on the couch. 

*******

Meanwhile, across the street, Seto's father had walked into the his bedroom. 'Fine, take my kids, their trash anyway.' He thought, downing some whiskey. Then he reached into his end table, and pulled out a hand gun. He stared at it for a moment, registering the many things he could do with it; until one idea clicked. He held the gun to his head, and pressed the trigger…

*******

Solomon was tucking Seto and Mokuba in, when he heard the shot. He told them to ignore it, and go to sleep. Seto nodded, and closed his eyes. Mokuba had already been long asleep. Solomon had walked down the stairs to see Yugi and Tea trying to rewind the tape, Tiffany was lying on the couch, snoring her head off. Solomon told them to lie down in their sleeping bags, which were set up right there in the living room, and go to bed. They, being very good children, did that. 

And with the children all in bed, or sleeping, he stepped out, and walked over to the home next door. He knocked, and found that the door was still open from when they had left not twenty minutes before. "Hello?" He called. There was no answer. He slowly crept into the dark house, and looked around. The door to Seto's father's room was ajar. Solomon knocked on that door, not wanting to invade anymore than he already did. When there came no answer, he stepped in the room. 

He looked at the bed, blood drenched, and lying on top of it was Seto's father, still holding the gun. Solomon closed his eyes, and stepped back out of the room, and out of the house for that matter. He walked back to the game shop, and into the house. Ignoring the sleeping children, he walked into the kitchen, and picked up the phone. He dialed 911, and told them about all that had happened. The dispatcher told him that he was going to send out a few cars, and to get Seto and Mokuba up to be taken to Child Protective Services, to be claimed by a relative. As much as Solomon hated Child Protective Services, he agreed. 

As he hung up the phone, a sleepy looking chibi walked into the room. It was Seto. "Did my daddy hurt himself?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. Solomon's heart just broke as he looked upon the small child as he knelt down and hugged Seto. 

"Yes, he did. The ambulance is coming to take him to the hospital." He told him, 'and going to proclaim him dead.' He finished that part of the sentence in his head. 

"Oh…"

"Listen," Solomon began, "There are going to be some people that are going to take you and Mokuba to a place where your relatives can pick you up."

"Why?" Seto asked.

"Because they're your family, and you should stay with them." 

"Oh. Okay." Seto replied, and toddled off to the living room. Solomon stood up, and sighed. He pitied the child, if his relatives didn't want him, he and Mokuba would be going through the endless rings of homes and orphanages. 

He heard the cars pull up, and went outside to greet them, 'I really do hope those kids get a break in their lives…' He thought as he walked down the path. 'I really do.'

********

Twelve years later, Seto Kaiba stood at the grave of Robert Yelungberg. He looked at a slender scar that ran down his arm, and then kicked some dirt on the grave. "This is what you did to me and Mokuba, and you paid your life for it." He stared at the tombstone for a few minutes, turned, and walked away, his jacket blowing in the breeze. 

------------------

Yes, I have very odd idea's for fan fiction. 

Please Read, (and since you have done that, you only have to do the next one), and review. Please, it would really be a boost of confidence for me. 


End file.
